Sora One-shot: Beach, Sun, and Sora
by XxLuna CosimaxX
Summary: Summer vacation has officially started, and what better way to kick it off than to head to the beach? Sara does exactly that, but ends up finding a strange boy that keeps talking about weird things like 'Keyholes'.


_**This one-shot is a little birthday present for VCA-yuki. Happy Birthday!**_

_**I own nothing from Kingdom Hearts.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"It feels so nice out today!" Sara thought aloud to herself. The first day of summer vacation was already kicking off to a wonderful start. She woke up this morning without the usual sounds of her baby sister crying ever so loudly; the bathroom was free for her to use; breakfast would probably keep her stomach filled with the delicious meal her mother made, and her father gave her enough money to visit the beach and shop if wanted to. Sara was glad to have school out for 3 whole months.

Sara's light pink sundress hugged her petite form as brown curls fell on her bare shoulders. She carried her matching pink shoulder bag across her body as it gently hit her side while she walked in her black flats. A beach bag hung off her wrist, holding contents like her towel, sunblock, and other necessary things needed inside.

Since the beach wasn't too far from home, it didn't hurt to walk there herself. By the time Sara got there, the beach had hundreds of other people visiting it to sit back and relax on this beautiful summer day. Children were either running after run one another playing kid's games or building sand castles. Teenagers, such as herself, partied and played Volleyball or Frisbee. Adults sat under an umbrella with a good book to read or lied down on a towel to work on their tans.

"Wow, looks like I wasn't the only who decided to come to the beach," Sara said while looking out at the large crowd of people. Many were there, but it wasn't too much that it would make her forget about the beach and just go somewhere else. So, she walked on the shining crystals of the sand and started searching for a spot to put her stuff on. After finding one a little far away from the crowd, she jumped in the cool waters of the beach and swam around for a while until spotting . . . Was that a boy drowning?! 'Oh crap, I have to help!'

Sara dragged the boy's limp body out of the water before setting him down on her colorful beach towel. She didn't exactly know what to do, but she did know CPR at the least. She closed her brown eyes before applying her mouth onto the other brunette's that lie unconscious, putting air back into his lungs and pumping his chest to get the saltwater out. A couple more times later, blue eyes shot up as he coughed up any leftover water.

"Hey, are you alright? How did you . . ." Sara trailed off at the sight of his attire. She knew darn well that a person shouldn't be fully clothed when swimming. And another thing: the way his clothes looked got her thinking about where this guy came from.

Said boy looked around seeming lost by the things and people around him. His sky blue eyes fell on Sara before he asked, "Who are you? And, where am I?"

She put her hands on her hips while giving him a look. "Oh, you are very welcome," she flatly said with sarcasm outlining her tone.

"Oh, right, thank you . . ." He seemed a bit unsure about saying it first, especially since he still didn't know where he was. Was he even on the Islands anymore? And where were Donald and Goofy, or the King and Riku?

"Anyway, my name is Sara. And you, my friend, are on a beach in Florida." She stood up and brushed off any excess sand that stuck to her legs. "What's your name?"

"I'm Sora, it's nice to meet ya, Sara," Sora said in his usual happy tone. It was now confirmed that he wasn't home back on Destiny Islands. He might have been transported to another world by accident. Question is: who or what sent him here? 'Oh well, I guess for now I should find out anything I can about this 'Florida' world.' "So, what were you doing before you saved me, Sara?"

"I was just swimming around, really." She shrugged her shoulders as if it weren't such a big deal, and it wasn't. Yeah, some of her beach time was taken away, but she saved a life! That alone shouldn't be enough. "Can I ask you something?"

Sora jumped up from her beach towel, easily standing at least five inches over her. "Sure!" He folded his hands behind his spiky head of hair and leaned on one foot.

Sara had to resist the urge to pout from her short height. But it was normal for a guy to be taller than a girl, right? "Um . . . where are you from?"

"I'm from another world called Destiny Islands!" he piped up with a smile. It's too bad that his savior only stared at him like he had two heads. He noticed this and asked, "Hey, what's with the funny look?"

"Well," she started, "Where I'm from, I usually remember referring to other places as states, or countries, or just islands. I never really heard about adding the word 'world' before."

"What!?" Sora was completely shocked by the fact that Sara didn't know what a world was. For crying out loud, she lived in one of them right now! "What do you mean you never heard of it? It's normal to say that back in my home world. There're tons of other worlds out there, each one with its own keyhole and . . ."

"Let me stop you right there," Sara held up a fair-skinned hand and cut his sentence short. "You're telling me that there's a 'keyhole' in every world, including this one?"

"Yeah, pretty much!"

"Lie back down, Sora. I think you still have some saltwater in you," Sara said and gently pushed on his chest to sit him back down. She readjusted the rented beach umbrella to make sure he didn't get much of the sun's rays. "You've been under this sun for too long."

Sora sat up again with a furrowed brow. "What are you talking about? I'm just fine."

"No, you're not. You need some rest."

"No, I don't. What I need is to find my way back home."

"Sora, Sora, Sora," she shook her head. "I don't think you understand how severe this issue can get if you don't lie down."

He shook his head and tried getting back up, but he was pushed back down by a petite brunette. "Sara, I'm fine. Let me go."

"Sora, you're not fine. Now, stay down and rest."

"But. . ."

"No 'buts'!"

"Come on!" Sora threw his gloved hands up, careful not to knock over the umbrella. "Just let me find someone I think I might now. I might even run into a moogle and . . ."

Sara pressed her fingers against his lips and shook her head slowly, a straight face staring right at him. "No, no, just lie down and rest while I get you some water that's good for you, okay?" she spoke slowly.

Sora moved her hand away from his mouth and attempted to stand again. "That's okay, I can get it myself." As he was about to leave the safety of her beach umbrella, Sara sighed.

"I warned you." She jumped at him and yanked at his collar bone to bring him down. Sora was definitely surprised by the sneak attack, but he wasn't about to go down that easily. Both teens struggled with one another, even after they somehow made it a few feet or more away from Sara's spot.

A Frisbee was being thrown around until one of the boys missed it. It kept going at a fast speed before it collided with Sara's head, causing her to fall back and take Sora down with her. They ended up in a rather uncomfortable position for the both of them. But neither could say anything because their lips ended up being locked with the others. Sora carefully and slowly pulled back as he stared into Sara's wide and shocked brown eyes. He could see himself staring with wide eyes in the reflection.

"I . . . I'm . . ." Sora tried to come up with something to say but came up empty.

Sara searched for any of the right words, but nonetheless followed in suit and stayed quiet.

Finally, after two minutes of staring, Sora was the first to get up and helped Sara back on her feet. He made his way back toward the umbrella and quietly sat underneath it with a word coming out. Sara followed him and bent down to meet him at eye level. "Are you okay, Sora?" she was finally able to say.

Sora nodded in response and looked up to meet with her brown orbs again. "I think a nap would be nice after all."

* * *

_**I hope you liked it! And once again, Happy Birthday Yuki!**_


End file.
